Weeds or Wildflowers
by Scarlet Tchaikovsky
Summary: Alicia Whitaker was a villain with one goal: conquer Keystone City. Should she complete her goal, Alicia could work on taking over other major cities. At least, that was the plan before HE showed up; the hero that would change the game. The hero that made Alicia wonder if she even wanted to be a villain anymore. [Story inspired by the movie MEGAMIND. Beast Boy/Alicia fic.]


_Well I came along to find a little piece of mind,_

 _Neglecting all my duties, steppin' off that straightened line,_

 _Now I just sit by my front door filled with indolence and sound,_

 _It's like I'm watching the weeds grow on my brow..._

-Weeds or Wildflowers; **by Parsonsfield**

* * *

"Psyren, surrender now!" A horde of policemen and women blocked a nearby street. The lights atop their cars were blinking that obnoxious red and blue with the sirens going off. In front of the officers were some orange cones, some protective gear, and other objects they were using for protection. The cops had their tasers and guns aimed, helicopters flew overhead, aiming spotlights on a young girl standing a couple yards away from where the cops were. It wouldn't be surprising of some of those helicopters were for news stations. The media leeched onto anything worth a minute of their time. It was almost pathetic.

The young girl, whose outfit consisted of a long white dress with an equally long white cloak, tilted her head to the side. The hood of the cloak was over her head, and some of her inky black hair fell in front of her face, obscuring the view on her face even with all the lights on her. Her hands, covered with white, laced fingerless gloves, were folded in front of her, tightening ever so slightly. Like one of the officers had said, her name was Psyren, a powerful metahuman with extreme psychokinetic abilities with milder telepathic abilities, with the added powers of what a siren would have. She could easily lure men or women to her simply by singing; then absorb their life force. Psyren's psychokinetic abilities didn't just magically develop fully powered, she had to train herself to that level. Years upon years of training, to get herself to the level where she could effortlessly move anything just by thinking it. Cause destruction all around her just by willing it. It made her feel like a god. Obviously, Psyren wasn't invulnerable, but her powers did make it easy for her not to get hurt. Her telepathic abilities were also trained as extensively as her telekinesis. Psyren could easily read the minds of multiple people at once and still be able to understand it.

"We will not ask you again!" A policeman was holding a megaphone, his voice trembling slightly. "Psyren, stand down and surrender! This will be your final warning!"

Giving a small smile, she simply thought of them being shot back and it happened. All the policemen and women, their cars and all their protection, shot back at blinding speed. Their screeching and crying filled her ears. Then it stopped. She frowned. A bright blue light filled her vision as she saw a shield form around everything she shot back. Recognition instantly filled her.

"I have to say, Psy," a female voice rang out, "I always knew you had problems with authority, but this takes the cake."

Looking up, Psyren saw her archnemesis, Valiant. Another metahuman. Valiant was the exact opposite of Psyren in regards to principles. Psyren used her powers for destruction, for her own self-gain and gratification. Valiant, on the other hand, used her powers to protect the innocent and to instill safety into the people. Psyren found it to be horrendous, but she thought the fighting was worth it. In terms of power, the only similarities Psyren and Valiant had were their psychokinesis. Valiant's came out as a bright blue coloration, while Psyren's happened to be colorless at the best of times, or white in certain situations. Other than that, their powers were significantly different. Valiant had enhance agility, superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Hell, Valiant could even fly. Again, the fighting was what Psyren lived for.

"I didn't think you'd show up," Psyren called, her voice smooth. "In fact, I'd say you're late."

Slowly lowering herself onto the ground, a hardened look came across the hero's face. "Considering the amount of damage you caused, I had to help clean up," she commented, sounding a little snarky. "Why can't you understand that I'm the protector of this city, Psyren? Whatever you do, I'll be there to stop it."

"You'll get tired of it eventually, I bet," Psyren commented. "Doesn't playing babysitter for all these pathetic humans get tiring?"

"We may have powers, but that doesn't make us better than them." A blue glow came from Valiant's hands. "We're just as human as they are."

An almost white glow came from Psyren. "I'd like to think differently."

 **. . . .**

Robin went over the information he'd been sent. He had gone over it multiple times, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. In a case like that, it couldn't afford to miss anything. A city known as Keystone City was under attack of a metahuman supervillain named Psyren. She had powerful psychokinetic abilities, plus what authorities called "siren-like abilities". Robin wasn't entirely sure what to think about that, but if she was a threat, she had to be taken down. Keystone City already had a hero named Valiant, another metahuman who was at the same level of power as Psyren, if not a little more powered. The reports showed that Valiant always won the battles, leaving Psyren to be taken in by police. Every time Psyren was imprisoned, she managed to escape. Every time.

Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, Robin tapped his fingers on the glass table in front of him. There had to be a way to take her down for good. Prison didn't seem to work for her; she would escape each and every time. The city was being destroyed on a near daily basis, the citizens were in fear for their lives, and the police could only do so much without getting hurt themselves. Robin understood that Valiant was a strong hero, she could handle her own against Psyren, but that was a lot to put up with on her own.

Letting out a somewhat defeated sigh, Robin opted to bringing in the other Titans. He needed their input. As a leader, he knew it was his responsibility to come up with plans and strategies against villains, but Robin also knew when he needed to get help. The others would know what to say on a case like that.

 **. . . .**

After her battle with Valiant, which, unsurprisingly, ended in her capture, Psyren was sent back to maximum security prison. The judge had added more time onto Psyren's prison sentence — having originally been forty-five life sentences have been extended to seventy-four life sentences. It didn't bother Psyren in the slightest, she knew she'd escape eventually. It was only a matter of time.

The cell she was usually kept in was designed to try and nullify Psyren's powers, to keep her from lashing out. Cameras were stationed at every corner of her room, with guards keeping constant watch outside her cell at all hours of the day.

"Alicia Whitaker," a man's voice called out, knocking on the outside of her cell door. "I've got to say, for someone as powerful as yourself, you'd think taking down Valiant would be a breeze."

A grimace. Alicia Whitaker was Psyren's real name, and she absolutely hated it. "What do you want, warden?" she asked, keeping her tone as civil as possible.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "There have been some enhancements to your cell," he said. "It'll be near impossible for you to make another escape."

"That's unfortunate." Psyren did everything in her power to stop herself from smirking.

"For you, maybe. For us, it'll finally give us some peace." There was a pause. "Besides, you've got plenty of time to think about what you've done."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Trust me, I know this isn't the best first chapter, but if you could be patient with me, I'd appreciate it. This is the first TEEN TITANS story I've ever written, so any help from you guys would be greatly appreciated. I loved watching the original show when I was younger, and BEAST BOY was always my favorite, aside from RAVEN and STARFIRE.**

 **Nothing in the TEEN TITANS universe belongs to me. All I own are my characters and the subplots I put in.**

 **For anyone who's seen the movie MEGAMIND, this story was inspired by that. MEGAMIND is one of my favorite movies, and I loved the way the characters played out in the movie.**

 **If, at all, I get any of the canon characters wrong, don't hesitate to let me know, OK? I'd hate to find out later on that I was writing them wrong and then having to rewrite God knows how many chapters. So just help me out and let me know.* That's all I'm really asking for right now.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Scarlet Tchaikovsky**


End file.
